


Unexpected

by Wwwhat



Series: To Those Who Wait [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwwhat/pseuds/Wwwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's family are growing up and Sherlock can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> So I needed a little angst break from my main story and this fluff more or less popped into my brain fully formed so here it is! A super fluffy short catching up with Sherlock and John when their kids are a bit older. Reading the other bits will give you a bit of background but isn't really necessary.
> 
> As usual, own nothing and no-one etc etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I'm heading back to the angst :-D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \------------

"Sherlock, come on, don't be so grumpy, he'll be here soon." 

"We haven't seen him for a month!" Sherlock flounced back through to the kitchen, John rolling his eyes from where he was watching his mate's strop from his arm chair, the paper spread over his knees. 

"Three weeks Sherlock, three weeks." 

"Hmph." 

John lifted his newspaper up again. "And he's been on honeymoon so of course he's not been to see us, he's been in Italy."

Sherlock reappeared in the door between the two rooms. "I still say he was too young to bond." 

John rolled his eyes again. "Sherlock, we've discussed this, repeatedly. Even if we think he's too young, he knows his own mind, he's a good kid-" 

"Precisely!" Sherlock said, waving the bag of ears he was holding. "A kid!"

"It's just a phrase Sherlock, that's all, he's a grown up." John focused on his paper, determined not to get into this conversation with his mate again. They'd had it at least 20 times in the 2 months since Hamish had announced that he was going to bond. 

"He's not a grown up, he's a child!" 

John sighed, still not looking up from the paper. "He's 22." 

"Exactly! Too young to bond, especially to someone he hardly knows." Sherlock stormed back into the kitchen to do goodness only knew what with the ears.

"He's known Joel for 2 years. Not everyone waits as long as we did, in fact, hardly anyone does." 

"What kind of name is Joel anyway?" Sherlock shouted through from the kitchen, the blender blitzing momentarily. "And why weren't his family at the bonding ceremony? He could be anyone!"

"I think the answer for both is that he's Australian. It's expensive to come over and they didn't exactly give anyone a lot of notice did they?"

Sherlock returned to the doorway, sipping from a glass of foamy pink something. "No, they didn't, there wasn't enough time for Hamish to change his mind, he barely had time to think about it, I bet that was his plan."

John looked up with another eye roll before narrowing his eyes at the glass. "Please tell me there aren't ears in that." 

Sherlock looked confused for a moment before looking down at his glass. "Of course there aren't ears in here, the ears are in the oven." 

"Of course they are." 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. "Are you not even a little bit concerned about out first born having bonded on a whim?" 

John sighed and folded the paper, realising trying to finish it was a ridiculous idea. "For the thousandth time Sherlock, no I am not worried. Joel makes him happy, he's got a good job, he encourages Hamish's career but keeps him grounded too, he's nice-" 

"He's old," Sherlock said petulantly.

John stood up and crossed to where Sherlock was standing, wrapping his arms around the taller man. "Ok, you're partly right there, he's a bit older than Mish-"

"11 years."

"Yes, 11 years, but Mish has always been a bit of an old soul, he's finished uni, he's building up his career he and Joel are happy, why shouldn't they bond?"

"Because!" 

John smiled and kissed him gently. "Because?" 

"Because he's our baby!" 

"And he always will be Sher, but he's building his own life, and that's a good thing, really good." 

Sherlock huffed, but bent down to bury his head in John's neck, wrapping his free arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

"Helloooo!" Came a voice up the stairs accompanied by quick footsteps. 

"Be nice," John whispered with a pinch to Sherlock's side before he pulled away moving to the doorway. "Hello sweetheart," he beamed, wrapping Hamish up tightly before holding him at arms length. "Look at you, so tanned!"

Hamish grinned. "It was bloody hot Pops, you'd have loved it, Dad would have melted." He wriggled out of John's grip to fling his arms round Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly wrapped him up and pulled him close. "Missed you." He breathed in his scent, still not used to the subtle change in it caused by the recent bond, until Hamish pulled away, shrugging his jacket off.

"I know," Hamish grinned. "You emailed me multiple times a day." He dropped into Sherlock's chair, always preferring it to John's which Sherlock took a seat in leaving John to roll his eyes and perch on the arm of his own chair. 

"And you hardly replied." Sherlock sounded indignant. 

"I was on honeymoon, I was a bit busy," he grinned at his dad's uncomfortable expression. 

"So did you take a million photos and how many are you going to show us?" John interjected, Sherlock squeezing his leg softly, grateful at the change of subject. "And isn't Joel with you?"

"He's going to meet us at the restaurant, he won't finish at the hospital in time to come here. And I only took half a million photos _actually_ and I'm going to bore you with all of them after dinner." 

John grinned at his son, feeling the familiar rush of affection that all of his children brought out in him. "Brilliant, there's nothing good on telly tonight anyway." He grinned as Hamish laughed. "Time for a cuppa?" He asked, already standing up.

"Actually, I, er, I wanted to talk to you both before we're with everyone else."

John sank back onto the arm of the chair, Sherlock's posture stiffening as the jokey tone left his son's voice. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing," Hamish said, smiling. "I just- you see- so we-" He ground to a halt, still smiling but unsure.

"Mish?" John asked softly, a frown matching Sherlock's. 

Hamish smiled and took a breath. "I'm pregnant," he said, a wide smile spreading over his face.

"What?!" Sherlock asked leaning forward in his seat. John said nothing but his eyebrows were up near his hair.

"It's really early days, but yeah, I'm pregnant." He grinned at his fathers who had matching opened mouth expressions on their faces as he pulled his every present camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture. "This is too good not to document. Are you both ok?" 

"Oh my god, Mish! Are you kidding?" John managed to ask, a smile spreading over his face. 

"Nope." Hamish grinned as he shook his head gently. 

"Hamish!" John was on his feet pulling Hamish into a massive hug. "Congratulations sweetheart." 

"Thanks Papa, it's super early, obviously, but we wanted you to know first." 

John grinned at him, feeling his eyes welling up. 

"Ahhh, Pops, are you crying?" Hamish grinned at him. "Don't worry, no one will think you're old cos you're a grandpa."

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" He pulled Hamish into another big hug before holding him at arms length again, but as he tried to speak he choked up causing Hamish to grin again. "I need a tissue," he managed, heading toward the bathroom. 

Hamish's grin shrank slightly as he turned to face Sherlock who seemed to be rooted into John's chair. 

"Aren't you going to say anything Dad?" He watched Sherlock's expression carefully.

"You're too young," Sherlock said softly looking up at his son and seeing the small child who liked to crawl into his parent's bed in the middle of the night just to tell them he loved them, the little boy who'd broken his arm by trying to slide down the banister to Mrs Hudson's flat, the little boy who regularly made his siblings scream by putting fake spiders in their shoes. His little boy couldn't be having a baby.

Hamish smiled softly and sat down opposite his father. "Dad, come on, I'm not some silly kid up the duff by accident, you know that." 

"You planned this?"

Hamish smiled and nodded. "Obviously. We couldn't think of a reason to wait."

"What about your career?" Sherlock looked so utterly confused that Hamish wanted to hug him and pet his hair.

"I'm a photographer, it's flexible. I set my own hours, choose what jobs I do and where I go, and lots of people work and have children, you and Papa did."

"What about money?"

Hamish smirked. "I married a doctor, Dad, not a busker, we'll be ok."

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth to say something that never came out. 

"Come on Dad," Hamish smiled. "Be happy for us, you're going to be a Grandad."

"And you're definitely pregnant?" 

Hamish nodded at him. "Yeah, it's only been three and a half weeks since the start of my heat, but they count conception as from the first day of it, so...yeah." He bit his lip, suddenly feeling unsure. 

Sherlock stood up and moved to rest on the arm of the chair Hamish was in and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Hamish turned and pressed his face against Sherlock's side. "I'm going to be a parent," he mumbled against Sherlock's shirt.

"And you're going to be fantastic at it," Sherlock said, carding a hand through curls that were so like his own, if a bit darker than his were these days.

Hamish turned his head to smile up at him. "Yeah?" 

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Brilliant." He stood up and pulled Hamish up, wrapping him up in a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair as he took in his scent again. He pulled back slightly to look down at him. "Come on, let's go and check on your Papa, he's probably sobbing into a babygrow or something." 

\------

"Sunny and Gabe,are meeting us at the restaurant with uncle Mycroft they've been out together this afternoon," John said when they were in a cab heading out for dinner.

Hamish grinned. "I know, Gabe text me, said they were having a great time." 

Sherlock snorted. John had insisted that the children spent time with Mycroft, something Sherlock thought unnecessary, but they seemed to enjoy it, strange children that they were, and when they were younger it had meant that they were happy to go there during John and Sherlock's heats.

"Are you going to tell them about the baby?" 

Hamish grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I know it's too early really, but..." His smile faltered a bit as he shrugged. "If anything bad did happen, I'd tell you all about that, so I might as well tell you the good stuff too." 

John smiled and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Everything's going to be great." 

\----

"I thought your dad was trying to kill me via mind control at dinner, the way he was giving me the death stare."

Hamish grinned as Joel crawled up onto the bed, dropping his magazine as Joel pushed his t-shirt up to press a kiss to his tummy.

"Aww, poor baby, were you scared of the big bad detective?" Hamish grinned as Joel leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Hmm," he pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yes, when it comes to telling the big bad detective that I got his firstborn pregnant, I was terrified." He grinned and moved to lie next to Hamish propping himself up on one arm, the other hand resting below his new mate's belly button. 

Hamish's hand drifted down to stroke the gold band on the hand stroking small circles against his skin. "He didn't react that badly. Just keep saying the word grandad and he'll soften up."

Joel grinned and nodded. "Mmm, maybe if I say it a thousand times he might decide to just maim me instead of full on death."

Hamish laughed. "Nah, the baby'll be here before you get to a thousand, he'll forget he was ever annoyed then."

Joel's smile softened. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

Hamish rolled over his knees touching Joel's. "Me either," he stroked Joel's face softly, running his fingers through soft blonde strands. "A bonding baby," he grinned. "How old school."

Joel laughed and turned kissing Hamish's palm. "Love you."

Hamish pressed closer. "Love you too _husband_."

\------

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist, burying his nose in curls that he dreamed about. He kissed Sherlock's neck. "You're thinking so hard even I can hear it."

Sherlock huffed.

John smiled speaking softly into his ear. "They're going to be fine."

"He just seemed so pleased with himself, _Joel_."

John laughed softly. "Of course he's pleased, they're having a baby, a baby that they've planned and are excited about."

Sherlock sighed. "They've only just bonded, it's too soon."

John smiled and squeezed Sherlock softly. "Sherlock," he wrapped his fingers through Sherlock's. "Of all people you and I know that time is precious. They're happy, they've got jobs, a house-"

Sherlock huffed again, another touchy subject, three tube stops was apparently too far. 

"-they love each other, just be happy for them. He'll still be our baby, he always will, but he's going to have his own baby, and we're going to have a grandchild." He squeezed Sherlock gently. "From what I understand it's like having a child but one you can spoil rotten and then hand back without worrying about the consequences."

Sherlock closed his eyes, pulling John's arm tighter around him. "That doesn't sound dreadful."

"Exactly, and they'll come and stay with us when it's Hamish and Joel's hea-"

"Don't say heat and Hamish in the same sentence."

John laughed. "Alright. Come on _grandad_ , stop fretting about this and be happy for them."

Sherlock sighed and rolled over burrowing down and pressing his head under John's neck. "Fine, fine, just let me sulk about it all for tonight though." 

John smiled and stroked his hair. "Of course love, one more sulk then happy grandad."

John smiled as he felt Sherlock grin against his collarbone. 

"Grandad...How unexpected."


End file.
